Arkamera
Arkamera'is a Dark-type Powermon. Its regional and national dex number is unknown. However it can be expected that it represents a pokemon in 4th or 5th generation. Very little is known about this powermon. Arkamera is beleived to be a single stage powermon with no evolutions. BiologyEdit PhysiologyEdit Arkamera is a blue scaled concept of a chimera. It's from legs seem to be those of a lion. Where as its hind legs are those of a goat. Its front legs are black and furr covered but the hind legs start the blue scales that wrap around It's upper body. Its left head is a one horned goat head. Its center head or chest design is a lion. A main and fangs can be seen but eyes are either not present or covered with hair. And the right head is an enraged dragon. The scales curve around to the back of its body which forms a tail which appears to either be a snake or be some sort of lure, desquised as a snake. Gender DifferencesEdit -any gender differences are unknown at the current time- Special abilitiesEdit This powermon has the ability to warp dream and reality into one almost perfect fussion. Taking facts and making them into subtle lies. Lies into convincing truths. A trainer will have there hands full with this one. Arkameras make you question everything about who you are and what you do as a trainer. Do you really have all these badged or is it just a dream? When I go to sleep at night are my dreams the real reality? Do I even have an Arkamera...I don't know, do you? HabitatEdit Being a dark type powermon this species would most likely take residence in caves. DietEdit Arkamera's tale appears to be some form of snake lure, it is possible that is could be used to prey on snake eating powermon. In Iron & CopperEdit This powermon has not appeared in any Iron or Copper cannon material. Base Statistics: Iron, Copper, Bronze Magyora have the following base stats: *'HP: 65 *'Attack': 120 *'Defence': 65 *'Sp. Attack': 75 *'Sp. Defence': 85 *'Speed': 80 Powerdex EntriesEdit ''V.1.0 powerdex: "Arkamera, the Mystic Powermon. A very ancient creature who inhabits the mountains and caves. Three heads it has, one can see the past, one the can see the future, and the third, even being blind, knows anything that happens in the present, and hisses when a danger is close. Its said that this powermon's presense can be an omen of an incoming birth, death, or disaster, but only those with special abillities can determine which one of those is going to happen." (First drawing of Arkamera here) '' ''V.2.0 powerdex: "Arkamera, the Nightmare Powermon. Born from a bizarre delusion, a dark dream, personification of all that is unreal and strange, this Pokemon can only be trained by a person with a strong will, and the strength to take what its real from what is a fantasy."'' Type effectivenessEdit Weak to Resistant against Unaffected by Damaged normally by LearnsetEdit *1 Scratch - Normal *1 Feint - Normal *4 Leer - Normal *9 Taunt - Dark *13 Quick Attack - Normal *17 Submission - Fighting *20 Pursuit - Dark *25 Confuse Ray - Ghost *28 Bite - Dark *33 Sword Dance - Normal *36 Slash - Normal *41 Future Sight - Psychic *44 Sucker Punch - Dark *49 Detect - Fighting *52 Night Slash - Dark *57 Thunder Claw, Fire Claw, Ice Claw, Poison Fang *60 Psycho Cut - Psychic *65 Dark Pulse - Dark TM/HM Move ListEdit * TriviaEdit *It may be related to Chikorita, in that it has a similar movepool, stats, ability, and egg group. However, all of Magyora's base stats are the same except Defense, which is 10 points higher than the others, whereas Chikorita's highest stats are Defense and Special Defense. *Magyora's prototype name was "Brontush," from "Brontosaurus" and "bush." Incidentally, its third evolution,Bronolyth, has kept the Brontosaurus element in its prototype name, "Brontorest" (Brontosaurus and forest). OriginEdit Magyora, like Chikorita, has many characteristics in common with the sauropod dinosaurs. Specifically it is based on Magyarosaurus, a dwarf sauropod dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period. Its habit of eating rocks may be a reference to the practice of consuming gastroliths in many real-life sauropods, while its rock armor may be a reference to some titanosaurs such as Saltasaurus.. 'Name origin'Edit Category:Dark Types Category:Urban Powermon Category:Mammalian Powermon